


Hands On Experience

by DeadGrrl



Category: Askewniverse, Dogma (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGrrl/pseuds/DeadGrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Dogma Jay and Silent Bob have a few moments 'alone' on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: In concept, it all belongs to Kevin Smith - Jay, Silent Bob, and Dogma. I'm just borrowing them for my own secret pleasures but promise to return them unharmed... but smiling.
> 
> Notes: This sucker had a major re-write after viewing Dogma again. I think it came out better with fewer contortions. The Inspiration: The part on the train. I was watching it, saw Jay's head on Silent Bob's shoulder and declared aloud, "They are *so* fucking." This was much to the amusement of a friend who spat out their soda in response.
> 
> Spoilers: Yes, for Dogma.
> 
> Parting Remark: "It's Smith's World... And I'm gonna slash it."

"Hands On Experience"  
By DeadGrrl

Jay's head rested on Silent Bob's shoulder, the two were slumped into a comfortable position. Bob listened politely to Larry as he carried on what was technically a one-sided conversation. Bob's expressions relayed enough for Larry to feel as if Bob was participating. So, that wasn't the problem.

The problem was Jay. Jay was distracting Bob. The younger man had tucked part of himself behind Bob, resting his head on Bob's shoulder. Midway through the discourse Jay had fallen asleep, the constant motion of the train relaxing him. During this impromptu slumber he had been snuggling into Bob, pressing himself closer into Bob's space. So much so, that Larry had made comment about it.

"Your 'friend' looks like he's getting a little friendly." Larry smiled. Bob shrugged a shoulder at this. Larry continued to smile at him. "That's cool, to have someone to look after. Have someone to love you. You're both very lucky."

Bob raised his eyebrows at this and then frowned. What the hell was this guy talking about? He didn't like the look in Larry's eyes.

"No, no, man. I'm not judging - just making an observation." Larry turned his gaze downward.

Bob just nodded at this and let it go. Jay shifted again until he was almost half behind Bob, resting his face against Bob's neck. His right arm snaked around Bob's waist. Jay sighed contentedly into Bob's neck and murmured something, his face in the long dark hair. A moment later Bob became aware that Jay was doing something else. Jay was kissing him, soft kisses above the collar of his coat. Bob stopped breathing for a moment as his heart divided, one-half swelling and the other half dropping to his feet 

It doesn't mean anything, it doesn't mean anything...He's stoned and he's dreaming and it doesn't mean anything... Bob's racing mind reminded itself. 

At that moment the train jarred, shaking Jay awake. Jay's eyes fluttered open as he swayed out from behind Bob's shoulder. Bob's hands caught him around the shoulder and pulled him back in a tight grasp. Jay blinked sleepily at Bob, smiled and mumbled "Hey." Placing his face back into the crook of Bob's neck Jay resumed kissing Bob and murmured "Mmm, Bob," softly.

To this Bob blinked. Then he shook his head as if to clear it. Blinking again, Silent Bob couldn't decide if he should ask where the Candid Camera was or keep quiet. He opted to keep quiet and let Jay do whatever he wanted.

Larry looked on wistfully. "Hey man, should I leave you guys alone?" he asked softly. 

Bob pursed his lips in thought and shook his head no. He's stoned, he's stoned... kept running through Bob's head. Stoned or not Jay was being extremely affectionate. Nevertheless, Bob was still shocked when Jay's hand slowly slid from between them to his crotch and began lightly rubbing Bob ever so slowly.

Attempting to keep this new development under wraps, Bob's only concession to Jay's new activity was the split second that his eyebrows shot up and his eyes opened wide. 

Larry paused in his discussion of Star Wars and Christianity and smiled again. "I think I'll get a drink... Be back in a bit." He pushed himself up and out of the bench, eyes flickering downward to confirm what he suspected. Still smiling, Larry wandered off into the hallway.

"'Bout fucking time," Jay murmured from Bob's neck, and used the hand already caressing Bob to unzip Bob's jeans and slide his nimble fingers in. Bob's sharp intake of breath was soft, but the moan he had to cover up with a cough. Bob was shaking his head sharply for Jay to stop.

Jay snickered, "If I can roll a joint in the dark, don't you think I can jerk you off under a table?" Bob's reply was a hissing breath as Jay ran his thumb over the crown of Bob's rapidly hardening cock. 

"Christ, I thought he'd never leave," Jay breathed into Bob's neck. "And no, I'm not that stoned, I'm just horny." Jay mentioned casually as if he had heard the big man's earlier thoughts. Bob just nodded as Jay's hand kept doing wonderful things. Bob's head leaned back, eyes sliding closed. The rolling motion of the train lulling him, convincing him that this was an excellent idea. Jay's voice was in his ear, "Fucking trains... I've been hard for the last hour... Jesus, we gotta take more trains..." Jay's warm breath whispered. 

"And if you don't mind, I'd like a little friction myself..." Jay shifted again, directed Bob's fist off off his lap and in between his hips and the table. He unzipped himself with his free hand and pressed Bob's hand to his boxers. Unsure, Bob hesitated for a moment. "Please?" Jay whispered. Mind made up, Bob's hand slid down through the boxers and grasped Jay's already hard cock.

"Oh, yeah," Jay hissed quietly into Bob's neck. "Yeah, work it bitch." Jay moaned softly as his own fist increased speed. Bob felt his eyelids fluttering as Jay's hand pulled on him, working him.

Bob's head was spinning, the whole moment was unreal. Jay's hand on him, the soft whispering in his ear. This was definitely going to be chalked up as the weirdest moment in their friendship. 

"Fuck yeah, fuck yeah," Jay panted quietly, kisses still sporadically being laid on Bob's neck. Jay was sure that this was possibly the best moment of his life. Being touched by Bob, being able to touch Bob like this... Jay forced himself to not think about it, otherwise he'd shoot his load immediately. His eyes flicked open and he glanced at Bob's profile. Silent Bob's eyes were tightly shut and he was biting his lower lip. Jay changed his grip slightly and watched Bob's sharp intake of breath. Then he leaned into Bob again and gently nipped his neck. 

Bob gave a shudder. Encouraged, Jay nipped Bob again, only slightly harder. The orgasm took Bob by surprise and his hips thrusted up as his cock spilled over Jay's hand. Bob gave a quiet moan as Jay continued to stroke him, the slickness adding a new dimension to the sensation. Bob collapsed back into the seat. 

Jay's voice was whispering in his ear, "Oh God, oh God, that was so hot, I'm close, please Bob, please..."

Bob's hand, which had slowed down considerably with his orgasm, picked up the stroke again. Jay was shuddering in pleasure, dialogue flowing continuously now. "Yes, yes, fucking give it to me..." Bob stroked Jay's cock, as he leaned over and began kissing Jay's neck. The hand that Jay had been clutching at Bob with twitched dangerously so Bob took it in his own, their fingers entwining in the slick fluid. Bob could hardly believe the words coming from Jay, the anxious breath rushing past his ear. "Please, please, faster, oh God, so good, so good, love you, love you, love you." Jay's hips began a deep thrust and suddenly Jay's lips were on Bob's. Immediately after which Jay's orgasm hit. As he screamed his release into Bob's mouth fluid jetted out of him, down Bob's hand, covering the underside of the table and part of Jay.

Collapsing against Bob, Jay tucked his head into Bob's shoulder. Bob kissed Jay's forehead as the blond panted against him. Bob looked around, miraculously, no one appeared to have noticed. Releasing Jay's hand Bob snagged one of the cloth napkins off the table and shucked it free of it silverware. He dropped one on Jay and took another for himself. Gently removing his hand from Jay, he brushed against the now wilting cock. Jay gave a small gasp as he bumped the head. Bob apologized sub-vocally into long blond hair and placed a gentle kiss at his temple.

"S'okay," Jay murmured as he took the napkin and started to wipe himself off. Bob followed suite, cleaned up as best he could, and zipped up. Jay slid away from Bob, tucked himself back in his pants and wiped up the booth and table. Taking the napkin from Bob with a sheepish grin he tossed them under the table of the next booth. Jay then turned right way round and sat up straight in his seat.

Silent Bob privately mourned the loss of the younger man's frame on his. Jay shuffled about in his seat for a moment then slouched behind Bob again, resting his head on Bob's shoulder and settled back to sleep. Bob reacted to this with stunned amusement. He blushed, shook his head and placed his hand on Jay's thigh. Jay snuggled in closer as he leaned over with his eyes still shut, kissed Bob's cheek, and murmured "Love you, Lunchbox," laying his head back on Bob's shoulder. Before Bob had a chance to react Larry was making his toward them and Jay appeared to be fast asleep.

Bob shook his head in amazement, lit up a smoke, and stopped trying to figure out his friend. If Jay said he loved him, then he did. It was an oddity, only in the concept that Bob had never figured that Jay would say the words aloud, let alone act on them. But Jay had. The larger part of Bob's burden, of carrying his feelings inside, had in one amazing moment been removed. Jay loved him. And Bob, who had loved Jay since - well, forever, had now only to tell him, but in words, not actions. Bob gave a rare smile. 

Larry slid into the booth across from them and smiled back. "Like I said, very lucky."

END


End file.
